Different
by Sueona
Summary: This takes place after the Hong Kong Arc.


Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder.

Warnings: Smex, some angst.

Pairings: Asami/Akihito

Summary: This takes place after the Hong Kong Arc.

Notes: Hello readers. Thought I would write a one-shot on viewfinder. Hope you enjoy it. Please tell me what you think.

He looked around to see people around. Some were with their partners, holding hands. He felt jealous of them. He didn't have that. He was forced to be with a cold man who didn't show any emotion at all. He sighed annoyed. Today was meant to be a happy day. He did a great job and got money. He was meant to meet up with Kou and Takato here. He leaned against the wall and stared straight a head. He couldn't stop thinking about the man who saved him. He didn't know what it was about Asami he liked. Asami was dangerous. Closing his eyes, he pictured those moments he spent with Asami at the island. He remembered Asami's hands. They were strong when he wrapped his hand around his neck, but pleasing when he touched his body. Shaking his head, he opened his eyes to see his friends walking toward him. It was not time to think about the older man. He already promised himself to stay away from the other man. He couldn't let himself fall more for Asami. It was too dangerous to let himself fall to that man.

Kou walked to his friend and asked, "We going to get drunk tonight?"

Takato on the other hand stared at his friend in concern. There was something wrong with their friend. Akihito hasn't been the same since he came back. He spoke, "Aki, what is going on? What happened with that long hair man?"

Shaking his head, Akihtio answered, "Nothing. It is over. I'm back and safe." He pushed off the wall, throwing his arms over his friends' shoulders and continued to speak, "Let us get drunk."

Takato sighed, "You're avoiding the conversation. You never have done that before."

"Oh lighten up, Takato. Aki said that he is all right." Kou responded. He knew Akihito was hiding something too but he wasn't going to push for a confession. He knew Akihito was hiding a secret from them.

Akihito sighed sadly. He wanted to confess everything to his two dearest friends but it was something he had to deal with alone. He wasn't going to say what really happened. He started to walk with his friends down the street, speaking, "I can't believe the job I had was so easy. Boss said it was going to be difficult." He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw a limo parked at the corner.

Seeing his friend tense, Takato asked, "What is it?" He looked over to see a limo parked and a tall man with glasses standing by it. He wondered what got into Akihito.

He wanted to turn around and run but that would get his friends to start asking questions that he wasn't ready to answer. He wasn't sure if he could lie about everything. He was tired making excuses up. He closed his eyes and opened them to see his nightmare stepped out of the back of the limo. He swallowed a lump in his throat. Watching the man walk toward them, he held his chin up and refused to back down.

"Takaba." A smooth deep voice spoke.

"Hey, it's the same man from the New Year's party." Kou responded as he tilted his head. He wondered who this man was and how Akihito knew him.

Takato stared between his friend and the other man. They knew each other but he didn't like the vibe he got from this man. There was something about him that called out danger.

He felt the heat rise to his face. The way those golden eyes were looking at him made him remember every time they were together. He glanced back at his friends to see confused looks. He asked rudely, "What do you want?"

"You took some photos before." Asami answered while staring at the young man. He wanted nothing more to take the boy into his arms and kiss those fierce lips and make the boy moan out his name. He wanted the other to only see him and no one else. He planned to make Akihito his completely. But it was fun and amusing to watch as the young man try to stay away from him.

Akihito blinked at the older man. He can't believe he took photos of this man's business again. He remembered the first time he did that and what happened. He glanced back at his friends and knew Asami wouldn't pull that out in the open and in front of people; he hoped. He sighed, "I didn't know and I wasn't told. It is too late. I already hand the photos over."

"I know."

"Then why are you here?"

"What is going on?" Takato asked as he stepped forward. Something was wrong and he didn't like it. He watched as the other guy with glasses step forward. The guy with the glasses stopped when the man talking to Akihito held his hand up.

Akihito turned to his friends and sighed, "It is nothing to worry about. I sometimes work for Asami. I take some photos for him." It was a lie but he wasn't going to admit about their relationship; if it was a relationship. He wasn't sure what they had. Asami treated him like a toy, more like a sex slave. It hurt deep in his chest when he thought about that. Was there a chance that he was in love with the older man? Could he ever gain this cold man's heart? FeiLong couldn't. What made him think he could? He had to push the other away before he got hurt. But didn't he already got hurt before.

"We have business to discuss, Takaba." Asami responded as he stared down his boy. Yes, Akihito was his and only his. He refused to give Akihito freedom. Akihito turned to face him with a fierce look. It was like a kitten trying to act like a giant cat. It was amusing him greatly.

"I have other plans that don't concern you." Akihito snapped back. He wasn't about to drop everything because this man wanted him to. Beside, he wasn't about to go with this man to only be fucked into the bed and sore for the next couple of days.

Narrowing his golden eyes at the young man, Asami spoke coldly, "I think you should reconsider."

"Listen, I have no idea who the hell you are but he said he wasn't going with you. So back off." Takato responded. He wasn't going to let his friend be pushed around. Also, this man was screaming danger and he wasn't going to let his friend into that again. They just got him back after a while.

Asami chuckled at the foolish boy. Only if they knew the truth, would they really act so strongly against him? He took a step forward, coming closer to his boy. He grabbed Akihito quickly and kissed those fierce lips, sealing them into a heated kiss. He didn't care who saw. Akihito was his and the world would know that soon enough.

Kou grasped as Takato stared stun at his friend and the man. When the kiss was broken, Takato asked dumbly, "He is your…"

Using all his strength, Akihito pushed Asami away from his person. He stared at the older man stun. He never in a million years thought Asami would kiss him in public. His face heated up as he realized his friends were standing there, staring at them. He hissed, "Go to hell."

"You will be joining me there. There is no escape for you, Takaba." Asami snickered as he turned away from the other. He walked back to his limo and commented, "You are mine and never forget that."

Takato stared after the man. He couldn't believe his ears. He turned his attention to his friend. What kind of trouble was Akihito in now? He touched Akihito and asked, "What did he mean?"

Pulling away, Akihito lied, "Nothing."

Kou butted in, "I don't think it was nothing. It sounded like a threat." He was worried for his friend. He hated to see Akihito in trouble. He stood back and let everything alone but now he didn't want to stand back. He wanted to help his friend.

Sighing loudly, he turned to see the limo drive away. He knew he could never escape Asami. He just hoped he could escape. But Asami control most of Japan. Where would he hide? Did he even what to hide? As he thought about it, he realized he fell for Asami. He felt safe with that man even though said man was the most dangerous man he ever knew. He turned to look at his friends and saw their concern. Akihito mumbled, "It is fine. It is nothing to worry about."

"How can you say that after what he said?" Takato asked.

Giving a bitter smile, Akihito confessed, "It is his way and I wouldn't trade it for the world."

"What?" Kou and Takato asked the same time.

Turning back to where the limo was, Akihito whispered, "I've fallen for that man. My entire being belongs to him now." He didn't want to admit it out loud. He wanted to keep it buried inside.

Takato stared at his friend. He didn't understand at all. That Asami person screamed danger. Then he thought about it for a few moments and realized that was a turn on for Akihito. He shook his head and sighed, "I think he is no good for you. Just one look at that man says he is dangerous."

Kou agreed, "Yeah. He isn't the person you want to be in a relationship with."

Akihito shook his head and changed the subject, "Let's get drunk tonight and forget about what happened."

"But…" Takato started to say but closed his mouth as he saw Akihito's eyes. They were pleading with him to drop the subject. He didn't want to. He wanted to know what was going on between that other man and his friend, but he knew he wouldn't get anything from Akihito. Once Akihito set his mind to something, there was no way of changing it.

Kou pumped his fist into the air and yelled, "Yes, let's get smashed!"

Akihito laughed as he friend as the headed toward Kou's place. Well, that is where he living now. He sighed. He needed to get his own place again. He could go and take Asami's offer up and live with the other man but he refused to show that he was giving up. Once the fight was out of him, then Asami would get bored with him and dump him. He didn't want to be dumped. He wanted some more times with the older male. He wasn't sure why. Tonight he wasn't going to think about the other man. Tonight was a night to hang out with his friends after being away from them for a while.

An hour later, at Kou place, Kou handed another beer to Takato and Akihito. As he sat down, he asked, "So who was that man?" Takato gave him a glare but he ignored it. Maybe Akihito would open up to them now that is drunk.

Akihito turned to his friend raising an eyebrow at the other. Did they think he was drunk enough to spill everything about his so-called relationship with Asami? He turned away and sighed, "His name is Asami. I met him through a job and let's leave it at that."

"He is dangerous, isn't he?" Takato asked.

"And powerful." Akihito replied as he thought about the other man. Why did his friends have to ask about the man that he wanted to forget for a night? He didn't want his heart broke, but it would be. Asami would never return his feelings. He was just a sex toy for the older male until the other got tired of him. So, he has to keep fighting back to make sure Asami never lost interest in him.

Shaking his head, Takato spoke, "But it could get you into a lot of trouble." As he realized, he continued, "That is what happened with the long hair guy. It was because of this Asami person."

He couldn't deny it. Asami was the main reason why FeiLong kidnapped him. He turned away from his friends' concern eyes. He didn't want remember that at all. He didn't want to remember those who were killed in front of his eyes. He wanted to forget everything. He wanted to win Asami's heart. But not even FeiLong could do that. How would he? Would Asami ever let his heart feel? Shaking his head to clear it, he responded, "We were meant to get drunk and forget everything that happened earlier."

"You aren't getting out of this, Aki. We are really concern for you." Kou replied as he leaned forward in his seat. He continued, "You have to get away from that man. He will only bring more hurt to you."

"Don't you understand? There is escape for me. He has me for good." Akihito snapped back. Why couldn't his friends just leave it alone? He didn't want to be remained that he can never have the older man's heart. He didn't want to know that the man he fallen for is a criminal and one of the most dangerous one.

Takato replied, "If you want to get away from him, you could. You just got to think."

Akihito was tired of the conversation and what his friends were saying. He stood up and sighed, "Leave what you don't understand alone. I'm leaving."

"Where are you going? You don't have anywhere to stay." Kou asked as he stood up. He wasn't going to let his friend get hurt.

Slapping the hand away from his shoulder, Akihito hissed, "You don't understand anything."

"Then make us understand. Tell us what is going on." Takato responded as he stared at his friend in concern.

Shaking his head, Akihito mumbled, "I need time alone." He walked out the apartment, trying to forget what he did. He didn't mean to push his friends away. Why does Asami always hurt him one way or another? He felt lightheaded but he didn't care. He just needed to know what to do next. He knew he couldn't let things be the same way. It would never work between Asami and him if he did leave it the way it was. He had to stand on his own two feet. He looked up and shocked himself. He was standing in front of Asami's building. He still had the key. Should he use it? Then again, he didn't have a place to stay. Was this Asami's plan along? He shook his head and headed inside. Maybe he could fight against the older male. As he entered Asami's place, he looked around to only be disappointed. Asami wasn't home yet. He stared at the bed and mumbled, "It is calling for me. Besides I'm so drunk right now. I need a place to crash." He walked toward the bed and flopped on top it. It was better than sleeping on the floor or a couch. Why did he deny Asami's offer to live here? Right, he wasn't going to give up his fighting nature. Once he did, Asami would toss him to the side.

At Club Sion, Asami sat behind his desk and looked over reports. He heard his cell phone ring and picked it up, "Hello."

"Are you Asami?" A male voice asked.

"Yes, who is this?"

"I'm Kou, Aki's friend."

"Why are you calling me on Takaba's phone?"

"Aki up and left. He was drinking and he doesn't have anywhere to go since you took everything out of his apartment. I'm worried."

Asami raised an eyebrow. He saw one of his guards walk to him and whisper the location where his boy was. He replied, "There is no worry. I know where he is." Before the other male could ask questions, he hung up on Kou. He didn't care to talk to his boy's friends. He knew they didn't like him but he didn't care. As he stood up, he ordered, "Take me home."

At Asami's apartment, Akihito lay in the bed and stared at the ceiling. So many different emotions ran through him. He couldn't understand why he started a fight with his friends. They were always there for him. They have been there for so long. He hated the older man because it was his fault. The fight was about Asami. Ten minutes later, he heard the door and smile bitterly. Why did he come here?

Walking into the room, Asami stared at Akihito and asked, "Why are you here? I thought you wanted to stay far away from me?"

"I do but I had no where else to go since I can't go back to my apartment." Akihito replied as he stood up. Walking to Asami, he grabbed the older man by his tie and yelled, "You are a bastard! You messed up my life! I will never bow down to you ever!"

"There is the fierceness I like." Asami remarked as he captured those lips into a fierce kiss. He walked the boy back to the bed and pushed the other down onto the bed. As he lay over the squirming male, he asked, "Did you really think you could escape me for long?"

"I do not care. I'm not yours. I am my own person." Akihito bit out. He refused to bow down. He refused to let Asami have all the power over him. He tried to push the other away after his shirt was torn off of his body. When he felt Asami's knee between his legs, he toss his head back, holding back a moan. How could Asami make him crave him? Asami is dangerous. He should run away and never look back.

"You like that." Asami chuckled as he smirked down at Akihito. This is where Akihito belongs and soon the other will see that. He leaned forward, letting his tongue run over Akihito's neck.

"Ahh."

"That is right. See only me, Takaba."

"I will not…" Akihito began to say for only it to turn into a moan as Asami's leg rubbed his groin. It felt so good. This was his heaven and hell. He should stop this. Could he really stop this? Did he really want it to stop? For some strange reason, he always felt safe with the older man.

Sliding his hands down Akihito chest, pinching the hard nipples, Asami whispered into Akihito's ear, "You are mine. You will always be mine. I will never let you go."

Akihito wanted to protest but all that came out were moans. As his pants were taking off, he blushed as he saw Asami staring down at him. He hated the man. No, that isn't right. He fell for this dangerous man and he didn't want this to end. He groaned as Asami stroke him, "Asami."

He stood up and striped himself of his clothes. He wanted to be inside of the tight warmth. Akihito was his and he meant his words. He wasn't going to let this man escape him ever. He will make sure Akihito falls for him and never look elsewhere. He leaned over the thinner body and rubbed against the other.

Grabbing a hold of the strong back, Akihito arched up and moaned, "Ahhh. Ughhh! Asami!" It was so hot in the room. He felt sweat run down his face and over his body. It was always like this. He couldn't deny it anymore. He enjoyed sex with this dangerous man. For the first time since he met Asami, he finally realized Asami being dangerous gave him a deep thrill. Yes, he didn't like being kidnapped by Asami's enemies. But he did enjoy the older man for some strange reason. He moaned again as he felt that talent mouth latch onto his nipples. He ran his hand through black hair, messing it up. He wanted the other badly. "Asami. Asami. Asami." He kept saying the other's name. He didn't know what he wanted anymore. All he could think about was the pleasure.

He smirked as he kissed Akihito's neck. He knew the other enjoyed the sex. He was going to make sure Akihito only saw him. No one else will ever have this man. Akihito was his and he wasn't going to let go ever. When Akihito realized that, he wondered what the other would look like. He moved his lips down to the nipples, teasing them by biting them and sucking them into his mouth. The moans coming from his boy was creating a nice sensation in him. He would never get tired of hearing Akihito's voice in the heat of passion.

Akihito couldn't contain his moans or gasps. It was heaven to him. It was different. Usually Asami went straight to taking him but the older man was running his tongue down his chest to his stomach. He arched up as he felt that talent tongue run across his cock. His hands grip the sheets below him, twisting them into his fists. He wanted more of this dangerous man. He moaned loudly as Asami took him into his mouth. His vision went white as he thrust his hips upwards. He wanted more of this pleasure. He wanted it to last forever.

Asami pulled away from his boy to hear a whimper. Smirking down at the other, he remarked, "I know you think I'm cruel because I stopped. But it will be better soon enough."

Akihito was ready to snap but he groaned loudly as he legs were lifted over strong shoulders and Asami thrust inside of him. He should be use to this by now but it was still painful. But he knew that it would get better. Asami always made him a mess. He gripped the sheets again as Asami began to move inside of him. It only took two thrusts before Asami hit his sweet spot. His back arched as he moaned loudly, "Ahh! Asami! Uhhh!" All he knew is he wanted more; more of this man. Sweat was running down his face as Asami continued to hit his sweet spot. He raised his arms, crawling at the other man's arms.

Asami stared down, watching Akihito's facial expressions and loving every one of them. He knew he wouldn't last long. Akihito always made him lose control when they were together like this. He didn't care about Akihito's fingers digging into his arms. He wanted the other his and he would mark Akihito every time the other would forget who he belonged to. As he thrust harder and faster, he whispered, "You are mine. I will not let you go ever." He ran his tongue inside Akihito's ear.

Shaking his head back and forth, making his hair fly everywhere, Akihito was trying to speak but only moans came out. He knew he should fight the other but the fight was gone. He couldn't think. All he felt was the pleasure as Asami continued to thrust inside of him. He let everything go and moaned, "More. Harder. Faster." He didn't care that he was given in. All he wanted was to feel alive like this again and again.

Asami enjoyed how his boy was acting and thrust harder and faster. He grabbed Akihito's cock, shocking it in time with his pace. As he stared down at Akihito, he saw true pleasure run across that face. Yes, he was going to keep Akihito. It was different this time. For the first time, he felt something for his lover and he didn't want to give it up.

Akihito tossed his head back as he felt Asami mark his neck. The pleasure was too much and he screamed as he came, "ASAMI!"

The muscles tighten around his cock and he couldn't hold back his release, marking the other his once again. As he lay beside the other man, Asami smirked as he spoke, "Have you realized that you belong to me?"

Pulling away from the older man, Akihito stood up slowly and searched for his clothes. He turned to Asami as he dressed, growling, "I do not belong to you, bastard."

Asami smirked again and replied, "It is different this time."

Akihito looked up from pulling his pants up and stared at the other man. He didn't understand those words. How was this different than before? Did the older man mean they had a different relationship? He didn't want to hope. He shook his head and mumbled, "No, it isn't. You are still a bastard." He pulled his shirt on and ran out the door before the other man could pull him back to the bed. As he past the guards, he felt himself smiling. Yes, it was different. He wasn't sure how but it was. It all changed after being rescued from Hong Kong.


End file.
